


Easier

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Old Married Couple, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: Domestic old-married-couple/domestic type fic where the two are in a long-term relationship. One of those things where everyone in the office knows, and gay marriage is legal/not taboo in the 1960s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier

“Isn’t this easier?” Don murmurs into his ear.

“Easier for whom, exactly?” Roger asks with a chuckle.

Don pulls Roger’s hips back and echoes his laughter. Roger has a way of saying things that make you feel like you’re in on the joke. And you feel things right along with him. If he’s angry, you’re angry with him. If he’s morose, you’re choking back tears. And if he’s laughing, you can’t help but join in.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, Draper. You’re the best husband a man could ask for.”

Don moans at that, presses inside Roger with more force than before. Roger always knows what to say, and he says it without censoring himself. There’s never a question of meaning or motive. It’s clear. And no one’s feelings get hurt.

It's then that he notices their matching wedding bands catch the light from the hall, and he latches his mouth onto Roger’s perfect, milky neck. Roger always likes that. He knows he's doing something right when a red flush erupts wherever his mouth wanders.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now. It’s not fair. You’re so tan, I’m not sure you know how to blush.”

Don’s grateful that Roger can’t see his pleased, lopsided grin. He’s pretty sure he’s flushed from all this exertion. Roger is nearly insatiable, which is saying something.

“Are you close?” Don breathes.

He sneaks one of his hands down to help Roger along. Roger makes gorgeous, throaty noises, and Don can hardly hold himself back...And he’s rapidly running out of reasons to keep doing so.

“Aren’t you? I’d have to be passed out drunk not to get off from this. And even then.”

Don takes that as his cue and hopes to perform up the high standards that have been set.

And after, when they’ve finished and cleaned themselves off a bit, they settle down next to each other, still getting used to the fact that they don’t need to be secretive anymore.

Roger passes him his cigarette.

“Isn’t this easier?” Don repeats.

Roger smirks.

“We’re both known for being pretty easy.”

Don shoves his shoulder with a smile.

This. _This_ is how it’s supposed to be.


End file.
